Not So Geeky Anymore
by thevictoriachop
Summary: Alek and Chloe are a couple, but at school Alek pretends to not know Chloe. Chloe wants to show Alek she doesn't need him, so she trys out for the cheer squad. Being the new cheerleader comes with its perks, New mai guys, being popular, and new friends..
1. Isn't he Great?

Hi, just to tell you this is my second fanfiction of course I was inspired by all your other stories :DD I think my favorite at the moment is... the witch uniter... and the other one about like to years later O_o Alek and Chloe hate each other.. yeah I forgot the name buttt I thought this was a good idea

And here goes chapter 1 :DD tell me If I should continue... thank you(:e

Chloe's Pov.

Bye, Alek I smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and pushing him toward my window.

Night he grinned. See you tomorrow?

n

Yeah, Yeah I moaned begging him to get out before my mom decided to do one of her random check up on Chloe to see if she has any boys in her room again nights.

He leaned down to my lips, I began closing my eyes. I felt wind swoosh past me and I opened my eyes.

Hes gone I sighed to myself. Well, I think we would have at least had enough time to fit in one kiss. I turned towards my bed bed, but before I began walking strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me to their lips.

Night, Chloe he whispered in my ear. I think now I was grinning ear to ear Iy

Hmmmm, I thought maybe I will wear these skinny jeans, this light blue low top shirt, a black blazer, and my adorable ankle high flat buckle boots. Gosh, I look hot, I thought smiling

I ran downstairs and out the door, my mom had to leave for a work related meeting early this morning . I got in my new Kia Soul, and drove off to school.

( at school) Alek's Pov.

I was standing in the hall near my friends, Josh Andrew, Brandon, And Daniel, when Chloe walked in the doors followed by Amy and Paul, Isn't he just so great I heard Chloe ask Amy. Talking about me again I thought, smiling. I was too caught up in thinking about Chloe I didn't notice she was standing directly in front of me.

Hey, Alek she smiled awkwardly.

I could clearly hear my friends whispering about how I was going out with the girl thats friends with Weird Amy and the comic book kid. I really can't have this I thought we will both be made fun of.

Hey, Grace right? I asked.

Uhhhh... uhhh... she studdered

oh ummm, your hot and everything Grace but not my type.

Hmm.. And what the hell is your type then? she asked.

Uhhh... well not geeks.. I Smirked.

She frowned and turned around teary eyed and ran out the door.

Who was that? Andrew asked.

Proabley just some girl with a crush. I shrugged.

Ohh.. Josh said nodding his head in understanding.

Right then the bell rang and I had to go to class.

Chloe's Pov.

After Alek said all those things to me I ran out the school, past a screaming Amy and a dumbfounded Paul. I ran straight to the Park and climbed up into the tree my dad used to help me climb. I smiled, there was a branch that looked like it was made for laying down. I pulled myself up and layed down using my bookbag as a pillow. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Alek's Pov. (right before lunch)

I ran out of my English class and into the hall searching for Chloe I found a saddened Amy, and I decided to ask her where Chloe was.

Hey..- Amy?

What do you want Alek? She groaned

uhhh.. well do you know where Chloe is?

No I freaking down, Alek. Now go stick your stupid questions where the sun don't shine. She said turning away.

I ran towards Jasmine who was walking out of her Social studies class.

Jasmine? I asked.

Hmm? She said rolling her eyes.

Have you seen Chloe?

She spun around quickly. You lost Chloe! More of a statement rather than a question.

Maybe.. I said giving her a cheesy smile.

She rolled her eyes and ran off , towards the

school exit.

(later) Alek's Pov.

We had called all the mai hunters to help us look, sadly after looking every place we could think of, we decided to give up and head in, and search more in the morning. I was reluctant at first, but agreed noticing how worn out I was. I Fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

Chloe's Pov.

I woke up late in the night, I checked my phone for the time, 10:30. All the memories of the day began rushing back to me. Errrg, I hate him I thought.

I ran home and changed into my pajamas.

Wow, no one on my roof I thought smiling. Alek didn't want people to know he knew my because I wasn't popular, right? Well..- the most popular people in school are cheerleaders, and their holding tryouts tomorrow. I have to be good at cheerleading, right? I can do all sorts of flips, I'm light weight, and I have great balance. Thanks you mai abilities.

I, Chloe King am going to try out for cheerleading.

Do you love it? Hate it? Well tell me in a review :DD please do my on this story.. I only got like 10 reviews on my last story... like really! thats sorta upset me and now its my dream to get at least 30? tell me if theres some mistakes I have a headache soo. Im not the best right now. Give me ideas people like how do you want Chloe to do, how do you want Alek to react... oh and give me name... I already have 1 Taylor.. she was a big supporter of my last story!


	2. Tryouts

I know im posting this all in the same night but ther were some things I forgot to say like... CAN YOU FREAKINNG BELIEVE IT THEY CANCELLED IT D; and I will try to reply to all your reviews also im going to upload everyday about the same time I did today :DD thanks for your support also do the poll on my page :DD thanks!

,

Chloe's pov.

I awoke refreshed, but decided to take a shower anyway.. Today I decided to wear a tight black short, skirt, a black and white top with a black blazer, and some open toed black wedge sandals. Once again I looked hot. I made my hair slightly wavy.

(like in the delete digital drama thing)

I ran downstairs thinking on how my mom would freak if she saw me wearing this. I smiled to myself, I felt like such a bad girl, but I liked it.

I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car, and drove to school.

I got out to a surprised Amy, and a shocked Paul.

Hey! I smiled

Ohhh..- Hey! Amy said giving me a nervous grin.

What I asked looking around nervously.

Oh.. nothing.. its just I love your outfit!

Thanks! I smiled

Wanna hear what its for though? I asked walking around my car, and going towards the school.

Well...- yes Amy squealed you can't look that hot without having a reason.

Well...- I sighed opening my locker I'm trying out for cheerleading. I said like it was no big deal.

Wow! Amy yelled thats soo great!

Why are you so happy abut it I asked closing my locker.

Well...- Amy said I just always thought you would make a good cheerleader.

Ahh..- I sighed.

When are tryouts again? Amy asked.

This afternoon I sighed.

Well... good luck! my said walking to her locker.

I smiled and walked to class.

Alek Pov.

I only saw Chloe for a second but she was wearing a amazing outfit, but why?

Chloe's Pov. (after tryouts)

I had done pretty well, actually I did everything perfectly. Right now they were calling names and saying their position on the squad. Oooooooh I think im coming up.!

Chloe King...-

I'm soooo freaking sorry people for my mistakes last time i'm going to go back and check them! But remember I still need a beta! Which is a person I like email my stuff to so they can check it.

I'm so this is short its just a little filler how do you think Chloe Does?


	3. Coffee, and Hummers

Okay I not get to do air quotes..._ the thing is I always know I have to do them but then I forget... xDD first off thought (I know your going to get bored with this)

Heres some Replies to my reviews :DD soo maybe if you reviewed last time If I didn't get to you I will do you tomorrow!

Sammy: I know I had a few mistakes, but now they are all fixed ( I think) But thanks!

Lollondonbridges: thanks you soo much yeah I was like yeah duhh Give in to me I think I may have just had a brain fart

Chalek4ev: thanks, and Chloe and Amy and Paul will all be friends :D

alistarzz: thanks I will start using more detail, and air quotes!

Emily: I wasn't going to post 3 chapters... but you inspired me I mean 10 reviews already thats already pretty much the amount I got for my last story for like 5 weeks!

alistarzz (again): xDD I have no Idea if she can get captain... but :D yeah ur right who cares?

Okay done :D not completely long but still hope you like it!

"Chloe King...- Captain"

I jumped up, and down, and everyone began clapping.

"O.K. Everyone come tomorrow for uniform fitting!" Coach Branch said.

Everyone began walking over to the bleachers and grabbed their bags.

"Great job, Chloe" Taylor said smiling.

"Thanks, so much" I smiled.

She waved and ran out the gym doors.

I grabbed my purple duffel bag, whipped it around my shoulder and pulled out my phone looking for messages, texts, or calls. I walked out the gym doors and ran into something hard.

I heard a big "ooomph" then and saw someone standing in front of my, grabbing my shoulders to steady me.

"errr thanks" I said to the tall brunette.

"errr.. your Chloe, right?" he asked picking up my duffel which had fallen off my shoulder.

"ohh... yeah, and you are?" I asked smiling awkwardly.

"Zac" he smiled

"your the uniter, right?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled "oh.. yeah..Are you mai?"

"of course" he mumbled, which made me giggle.

"so.. wanna get out of here and for some coffee?" he asked.

"uhhh...shure" I grinned.

"O.K." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his hummer.

"hahaha wow, hummer" I giggled.

"ahhh, of course" he smiled opening the passenger door for me. I couldn't help but smile.

"thanks" I mumbled.

Ahh but little did I know Alek was watching from across the parking lot.

You like? next chapter will start off in when Alek is seeing Chloe get in the car with Zac. What do you think his thoughts were? Ohh and btw Zac looks like Zak Efron.

Sorry for the short chapter, my cat literally Just got sick like right as im typing this sentence.. better go clean this up... Yay! how Fun! next update.. Tomorrow!


	4. Feelings

I'm sorry for any mistakes... I haven't yet got my Beta...

ROFL and people thanks :DD I was like yay supportive people

Also I'm not get at being in Alek's pov. Because I'm not a boy... so he might seem more girl y like? XDD sorry..

:D ready for the hot, jealous Alek?

Alek pov.

"yo, Alek wanna go and watch the cheer leading tryouts?" Andrew asked

I rolled my eyes " luckily I'm not as big of a perv as you are" I said smiling

Thats when I heard the familiar laugh...

"hahah wow, hummer" she giggled, being led to a big black hummer by a guy with almost Justin Bieber style hair.

What was Chloe doing with him? Who is he? He opened the door for her. I couldn't help but let a low growl come from my chest, of course Chloe wouldn't be able to hear it, she was too caught up in the new kid.

I watched them drive off, then I told my friends, I think I'm gonna go.

"bye" they all said almost in unison

Maybe he was just taking Chloe to work? Yeah right, well im going to find out.

Chloe pov.

"so.. favorite color?" Zac asked smiling

"hmm... Blue" I said sitting in a booth near the window.

" favorite food?"

"pshh.. duh Pizza" I giggled sipping my coffee.

"ahh" he said.

"so, Chloe I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

I smiled. I was going to say no, but I saw Alek from the corner of my eye, in the shop I work at spying on our conversation.

"i would really love to!" I giggled.

"good, tonight at, lets say 8?" he asked.

"uhh..sure, I just need to go home and get ready first"

"oh okay same"

"okay bye" I said getting up and waving, then going to the door and walking home.

Alek pov.

Chloe is going on a date with him? I have to do something about this. I got up and went to talk to Valentina, she always helps me control my emotions.

"Valentina?" I asked opening her office door and walking in.

"yes, Alek?"

"well...errr I need your help" I said sitting in the chair directly in front of her.

"About, Chloe?" Valentina asked smirking.

"well..maybe, how did you know?"

"Alek, I can tell you two truly love each other, you really are the perfect mates."

"not really." I sighed staring at the ground.

"errg, what happened?" she moaned.

"well at school I pretended to not know her, because she would have gotten picked on if I just came out and yelled I"M DATING CHLOE KING!"

"Alek, honey are you afraid people are going to think less of her... or you?"

"whatever, I have to go!" I yelled running out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid!" she yelled after me.

I ran and got into my car, I had to catch Chloe before she went on her date.

Dang, it was already 7:30.

I really have to hurry.

Chloe pov.

I went home and decided to wear a tight black dress, that was strapless. I knew this would ye above the to dressy line if we were just going to the movies, but Zac seems very outgoing, and sort of like a preppy bad boy. Sadly, he wasn't as cute as... him. I put my dress on with some black strappy heels, and combed through my hair. Right as I was finishing up I heard the doorbell ring, my mom still wasn't home, must be out with Frank I thought. I ran downstairs and opened up the door to a smiling Zac.

"ready to go?" he asked

"yeah, and where exactly are we going?" I asked grinning.

"clubing" he laughed.

Wow, this is going to be a fun night. (not in a sarcastic way)

Alek pov.

I got to Chloe's house around 7:10, I parked and went to her window and climbed in, no Chloe, but her phone and purse was still here.

"crap!" I said going back down to my car. I got in then my phone rang. I answered, it was Josh.

"hello" I said

"yo, Alek after you left Coach Branch came out and told us we had to go to some meet and greet thing with the new cheerleaders."

"great" I said sarcastically.

"okay, bye" he said hanging up.

Yay, I thought to myself, I get to meet preppy girls who are always trying to get me to go out with them. If only Chloe were all over me like them I sighed.

Review, and don't forget to do the poll on my profile :DDD and put in names, if you would your name to be featured in the story :DDD


	5. Which new Story?

I may do another chapter tonight.. but im not totally sure oh and btw I lovee you all I have already got twice as much reviews as I did on my last story any go ahead and read it and tell me what you think of my next 2 stories im gonna give you the summary and tell me which one you think I should do first..

A.

Chloe and Alek are getting married, they have both really acomplished a lot so far, Alek has a Basketball scholarship, and Chloe truns out to be really good at gymnastics,but their wedding day brings back people from the past, and some of those people happen to be Chloes dad, Zane and Valentina

a couple years after the finalie, Valentina died, and Zane got away... :D

B.

Chloe leaves for a vacation in London, without ever knowing how Alek feels about her. There she meets Dalton, a mai guy who she happens to like, but Dalton has some different ideas hes really after Chloe for what she has, a secret from her dad thats no one knows about. She must adventture back to Urkraine to find out secrets thats could bring her back to her dad, but its dangerous, and like in her dads secret note no one needs to know.

C.

Chloe and Alek are a couple but,Alek has to leave for a Basketball game in New york, hes going to be gone for a month. . But while Aleks there Chloe gets ambushed by the order, nd she can't remember anything, including Alek. She comes to learn about Jasmine, Valentina, Amy and Paul, and her mom. But Valentina promised nothing would happen to Chloe, she feels bad about this and is going to try and keep Chloe's Amnesia away from Alek, which is going to be a great challenge.

D.

Chloe King is an actress, singer, model, everything little girls dream to be, including being some mystical cat creature other known as mai. Chloe moves to San Fransico, where she has to do modeling buisness there, but instead she finds love, and friends.

Tell me which one you like :DD and of you want give me suggestions I will tell you which story im doing tomorrow :DDDDD

Try to Update later tonight right now gotta go do homework -_-

Doesn't that sound like fun? Sorry for any mistakes :\


	6. Brothers

Okay finished with homework, sadly its raining outside D: and its really hard I may loose power but lets hope not...

ANYWAYS I SAW ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME WHICH STORY I SHOULD DO...

so far here are the results

A- 2

B-1

C-4

D-1

See nothing yet has been determined because of this D; I need someone to vote you don't have to, but it would be great..

Sooo whos ready for Zac, and Chloe's date... were going to find out some interesting things about Zac... heheheheheh(: I have a lot planned...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chloe pov. (at the club)

"so what are you doing in San Fransisco?" I asked Zac While sipping my beer.

"oh, well see I'm looking for my brother" he said

"okay, anymore details?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"oh well, I grew up in New York, I always knew I had a brother, but he lived in England.. so when I was 14 I went there, but I figured out he was adopted by human parents" he ss\aid lookin at me intensly.

"go on" I said

"well, his parents were scared of him, so they sent him to live on the streets, then a lady named Valentina found him, and took him. I knew she must have been mai, so I looked through all the names of mai that lived in every pride, there were another Valentina bu she had never heard of my brother. So I came here, I havn't yet met Valentina, but I'm hoping to tomorrow."

"ahh you know your brothers story sounds like this guy I knows... wait what was brother's name?" I asked.

"oh, Alek, did I forget to tell you that part?" he asked blushing.

"sorta" I half yelled getting up, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the booth.

"talk, Chloe" he said

I rolled my eyes.

"fine, I sorta, kinda know your brother, hes a real, well lets just said hes a really sucky person." I said giving him a awkward smile.

" oh my god, you know where my brother is?" he asked grinning.

I began driving off to Valentina apartment.

(at the apartment in the elevator)

"Okay" I smiled upon hearing the ding telling us were on the 18th floor.

"Err do you think you can go in there alone?"

"uhh, yeah I guess sure?"

"okay that door right there, 1803" I said pointing towards the apartment door.

"thanks" he smiled going and knocking on the door"

I quickly closed the elevator doors and went to the lobby. I noticed I didn't have my car, and I couldn't just steal Zac's car, so I began walking home.

Alek pov.

"your my brother?" I asked after hearing Zac's story.

"well... yeah" he said grinning.

"uhhh...uhhhh.." I stuttered, I really was a loss of words.

"you know... I think I will just give you some time to think, see you tomorrow" he said going out the door.

I decided to go to sleep and think more about it in the morning. Luckily Jasmine had uniter duty, and I could go and rest.

(next morning)

Chloe pov.

Crap I thought uniform fitting today.

I picked out a cute purple flowing top, skinny jeans and some purple heels, I also grabbed a grey bag.

. ( link) to outfit

I ran downstairs, and kissed my mom goodbye, weirdly today she was at home.

"bye, love you" she said.

"implied" I smiled.

(at school)

we began the uniform fitting, the coach took uniform and put it up to our bodies to see if it sorta fit, then they sent you into the locker room to change.

"Ahhh I'm so excited for the meet and greet" Taylor sc reamed.

"meet and greet?" I asked.

"oh, yeah didn't you get the email?"

"no, but what is this so called meet and greet?"

"oh its where the basketball players meet the new cheerleaders" she sighed.

"crap" I said out loud.

Taylor gave me a funny look then walked out of the locker room.

Great, I thought Alek is on the basketball team, I really don't want to deal with him today.

I was the last one out of the locker room, and when I got out into the gym, the cheerleaders, and basketball players were walking around meeting each other. I sighed and looked down at my uniform, it was purple and white and said wolves.

Coach Branch looked up from talking to Coach Wilkins, the basketball coach, and yelled out..

"introducing our need captain" she said grinning proudly.

I looked around and gave everyone a nervous smile. Everyone began clapping, even Alek, even though he was clearly dumbfounded.

Alek pov.

I looked up to see the new head cheerleader, last year it was a girl named Brooke, and she was really full of herself.

I looked up to see Chloe, I started clapping along with everyone else.

When the applause had died down, I walked to Chloe and asked...

"so, your the new captain?"

"err yeah" she sighed, looking around nervously.

"err, Chloe do you think we could talk?"

"uhh I don't know, I might hang out with your brother."

"wha-" I couldn't finish my question because the coach called Chloe over.

Chloe pov.

"Chloe...-" Coach Branch yelled out.

I almost yelled out thank you, I was really glad to get away from Alek.

I got over to the coach.

"Chloe, do you think you can do a back handspring?" she asked.

"err, I think so" I sighed.

She pointed to a large mat at the corner wall.

"go ahead and try" she said

I walked over, and began running forward I did a roundoff, then went into a backbend, then I quickly flipped my legs over doing the perfect back hand spring.

"great job" the coach clapped.

"you will be the star of our routine"

I gave an awkward smile, gave a low "thank you" then walked onto my first class, of the day.

(after school at home)

Chloe pov..

"Chloe..-" Alek asked jumping in my window

I slightly jumped from the scare, but recovered quickly.

"what do you want, Alek?" I asked.

"can we talk?"

muhahahha cliff hanger...

I remembered the disclaimer this time

Remember do the poll on my profile, vote for my next story, and of course REVIEW!


	7. Oh, I'm so ready for tomorrow

Remember to do the poll on my profile.. Its whats your favorite show on ABC family or was...

And don't forget to vote for my next story :DD

ALSO VOTE IF YOU WANT BRIAN IN STORY! ( but where hes not ever with Chloe he Just makes her madder... :DD

Thanks to all the reviews...

REMEMBER I NEED A BETA!

Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe King

Chloe pov.

"can we talk" Alek asked.

"uhh sure, what about?" I asked moving the math, history, and science books I was studying out of the way so he could sit on the bed beside me.

"well, for one how did you know Zac was my brother?"

" well... we went on a date...-"

"i know you two went on a date " Alek said in a annoyed voice.

"i know that, you know you really need to stop eavesdropping" I smiled.

Alek scoffed then turned back to me and said... " go on"

"well.. on our date last night, I asked him what hes was doing in San Fransisco, and he said that, he was looking for his brother. Then he told me the story, and I knew it was you."

"ahh" Alek smiled.

"anymore questions?" I asked.

"one.. why did you try out for cheer leading?" he asked laughing.

" well, if you must know, its because I wanted to be popular."

"and, why did you want to be popular, you have never worried about it before."

"err...well I thought you would like me better, and wouldn't be afraid to say you liked me, at school I mean"

"Chloe...-" Alek started, but I interrupted him saying...

"whatever, Alek its too late to apologize."

"Chloe.. I wasn't afraid of admitting it, I was afraid of what thy would do to us when they figured it out, I mean the girls would come after you, and they guys would never stop picking on me."

" well.. Alek you don't have to let people get to you, it would stop if we just ignored it"

" well, Chloe if your willing to take the chance, I am" with that he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him kissing me gently.

When we had finished kissing, I said..

"oh, I am so ready for tomorrow"

he smiled then said he would see me tomorrow at school, where we would, not totally announce our feelings, but show them.

Whatcha think, don't forget to do the stuff at the top..!

O and I may start the winner of the which story should I do next voting tonight!

So vote for that and if I should bring Brian into the story..


	8. Results!

Here are the results of the voting

A- 5

B-1

C-9

D-5

So C then A then D then B :DD thanks for voting remember to vote if you want Brian in the story though... thanks again..!

oh yeah here are the titles I decided on fot the stories

A- True love truly does bring miracles

B-No one needs to know

C- Who am I again?

D- I'm not just that stuck up movie star

:DD ohh and feel free to give me ideas for stories!

Oh and the Story C is going to be up in maybe 20 mins? XDD soo wait for that, so you can check it out.

I'm done for the night after uploading that xDD


	9. How was your day?

Soo who read my other story

Who Am I Again?

XD remember to do the poll on my page.

I have deccided im not putting Brian in this or my other Story O_o

Anyone ready to see how their day goes?

well, your about to find out.

Chloe's pov.

I got up earlier than usual, I had to make myself look good, and theres no telling how like that will take.

I took a shower,and got out and put my fuzzy blue robe on.

I decided to do my makeup, then hair first.

I applied eyeliner, mascara, shimmering lip gloss, and a little bit of a light brown eye shadow.

I did my hair my new normal way, wavy, (like in the delete digital drama thing)

I went to my closet and decided to wear, a sun dress, it had spaghetti straps, a little lace at the top, and had purple roses, with a white background, and more white lace at the

I was ready to go, I went downstairs to get a apple, right as I picked one up the doorbell rang, I plopped it back into the bowl, and slid the bowl to the middle of the table, and went to go open the door.

"Alek?" I asked after opening the door.

"Well, come on, im taking you to school" he said smiling.

"oh.. well I guess thats okay"

He walked in, grabbed my book, walked back to me grabbing my arm he managed to pull me down the stairs, and plop me in the passenger seat of his car.

(at school) Chloe pov.

I closed my eyes, and began opening the car door to Alek's black jaguar, I stepped out and everyone stared at us.

Alek walked over to me.

"ignore them" he whispered in my ear.

I gave a small small to him, and we began our way to the entrance.

In the car Alek had said he would walk me to my locker, but I'm not sure I want to go to my locker right now.

There was the whole group of boys Alek hangs out with leaning against.

"I've got this" Alek whispered.

I gave him a small nod, and followed after him.

" Andrew, do you think you can move, so Chloe and get to her locker?"

"Oh, yeah sure, so Chloe your Alek's new girlfriend?" Andrew asked getting off my locker.

"Oh, yeah" I said looking up at Alek for reassurance.

"hmm, thats cool, you know ever since you became a cheerleader your _not so geeky anymore."_

"thanks" I said nervously closing my locker.

Alek began pulling me towards my trig

class. Al the way there I could hear the whispers...

"aren't they such a cute couple?"

"aww aren't they adorable"

wow, this day is going to be better thank I thought.

Alek pov. (at lunch)

"Chloe" I yelled motioning towards the seat beside me.

"okay" she said smiling.

I had saved us a outside table for ourselves.

"So how was your day?" I asked grinning.

" actually really good." she said

"Thats great, but how would you like skipping the rest of the day, and go to the park, or something."

"i would love to"

Muhahaha ther skipping school I will update this later I have to go to school, also I will update me other story this afternoon.

Im really getting into Who am I again, and its only the first chapter.. but don't worry I have some other stuff planned for this story, maybe 3 more chapters for this story?

REVIEW

If I get at least 15 more reviews on my other story I will go really crazy with updating on Saturday, and update a lot! so go read and review

And did people read the last chapter?

I posted it and only got 2 reviews...


	10. Jerk

Oh hey. I know its been sooooooooooooooooooooooo. long but im back.(: I might be a little rusty though because i havn't written in so long.

Excuse any mistakes, i just got a new computer and havn't downloaded microsoft word on it yet.

Chloe POV.

I slowly slid onto my bed, smiling I closed my eyes. My mind flashing back to the events of that day. I had changed my look, and all eyes had been on me. Then me and Alek skipped school, and went to the park. We just walked, and made random small talk, but it was still so fun. I decided to change into my pajamas ( pajamas/set?id=53270392) I didn't have homework to do, from where I had done extra work, in my geeky days. That night I fell asleep peacefully dreaming about how perfect tomorrow is going to go.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, knowing Alek was going to pick me up again today. I took a quick shower, blow drying my hair when I got out. I left my hair its usual wavy mess, just using a couple of small squirts of detangling spray. I pulled out a crop top with 'Barbie' printed on it in pink, some dark wash skinny jeans, and some pick vans to match the pink on my shirt. I stuffed my books, and cheerleading gear into a back with lots of fringe. ( reversed_barbie/set?id=49697081)

I ran downstairs, not even bothering to eat breakfast, and waited for Alek to come.

After waiting for just a few minutes, I heard the usual honk of the horn, and snatched my bag, and walked out the door, slamming it shut. I added an extra sway to my hips, for Alek's satisfaction. As I was nearing his car, he jumped out, making sure to open the passenger door for me. I smiled, and muttered a quick, but flirtatious "hey". In response he smiled a walked back to the driver's side. Climbing in he leaned over to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"You look really good today." I smiled and muttered "Thanks" I was sort of sad though, Alek never really told me that, did that mean the old way I looked wasn't attractive to him?

Driving off to school my mind wandered, did he really think I looked good, or did he just feel sorry for my lack of attractiveness? He patted my hand as he started getting out of the car, realizing we were at school i began to follow his movements. Stepping out people started again, I blushed a bright crimson color,before closing the car door, and walking to join hands with Alek in front of the car.

We walked hand in hand into the school. We went our seperate ways once inside he went to his locker, and I of course went to my own. I sighed, Dillon was near my locker. He was a total jerk. I walked straight to my locker avoiding eye contact with him, but i could feel his eyes taking in all the aspects of my body. As quickly as i could i emptied my bag into the faded blue locker. Closing it with a light 'bang' a quickly turned around, but before i could even yelp, I was back against my locker, with a hand over my mouth, that belonged to no other than, Dillon

WOOOO. That was fun. I'll try to update tomorrow or maybe the next day.

Dont forget to review for an update.(: And does anyone want to co- author with mee?

Sorry for shortness i just feel that I need to update both stories today.

and do i have any directioner with me today? WOOP WOOP.

Follow me on twitter: /VictoriaChoplin

And who has a tumblr i can follow?

sorry if links dont work, but still. Just use your imagination.


End file.
